mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pettamapossum/Nolan's To-Do List
My to-do list of stuff. You'll see what I'm planning to do, and what priority it has. Also, if I'm missing something please tell me! Beware though, I tend to procrastinate. (Though I'll try not to.) Anyway, here's the list. ---- STUFF I NEED TO DO: -'RE-TAG EVERYTHING. GAAAHHHHH...' -Continue work on Mascotian Calendar page. -'Finally make a decent drawing of Modern Mascotia, as well as an updated Plane of Mascotia.' (Making good progress) -'Give the Sprites their own pages.' (12 and a half/16 finished) - Draw Sherm, Ichthy, Kenthrn, Niki (Inked, Awaiting Response), Henry the Evil Mailman (Rough draft complete), Inie (Rough Draft Complete), Red Lantern (Rough draft complete), Blaze, Raval, Goldee, Edgers -Categorize stuff better. (Always working at this.) -Keep the Tagging Guide updated. -Continue work on Mascotia page. '-Change the poll every Saturday seven or so days. (Always working at this, with mixed results...)' '-Reply to messages. (Always working at this.)' -'Make pages for the Archaic regions. (0/11 of the original updated, 0/6 new ones complete)' -Just generally figure out what would work for the front page. -Spellcheck more pages, make sure there are links to other pages in them. (Always working at this.) -Update SpotQuest page... someday. -Moar buttons! -Make/improve pages for Anglorians, Petaurans, Lunid, Peftin, Clionids, Cephaldians, Clall, Ctenids, Gmagma, Death Tailors, Kaytalon, Squablins, Chiropterrors, Skippers, Troglans, and the Ut. Maybe Namodians if Race6000 isn't up to it. -Make pages for ADMIN, Akaila, Viper, Pierre Akuu, Fizzy, Narven, Agent Dorado, Archie Fyshe, Bubba, Dr. Ich, Blargahad, Professor Puuke, Apprentice Snodd, Garvel, Marisu, Captain Raum, Miss Tari, Vispon, Fen Tazim, Henneck, Senator Theck, Fesblid, Sesp, Officer Vannet, Mayor Phil, Old Man Marb'l, General P'yara, Count Dredgula, Rosy Minnows, Crustaceanauts, Amzyn Clan, Hopkins, Various artifacts of importance, '''the Mascotia Effect, the rest of the M:DotS Protagonists, etc (Yeah, there's a lot I need to add.) -Continue writing story for Maskotia: DotS. (Protagonists, elements, some enemies, bosses, main story, introduction, environments complete.) -Work on better LFOH (Little Factory of Horrors) story. (I have a final boss, general idea, somewhat of a story, and a few ideas for protagonists. Not much really.) -Work on SpotQuest II Re:Gummed story. (Protagonist, basic story, some environments, start of story, final boss complete) -Continue working on The Revenge page. -Add more stuff to my Miscellaneous Stuff and Fabulous Crap blog post. -Customize the wiki badges. It's not really important... but c'mon, it'd be fun! -Make a list of Mascots that still need to be added (It'll be a doozy) -PAGE FOR SWIMMEH!!! ---- '''STUFFS I FINISHED: -Make Tagging Guide easier to understand. (At least, I hope I did.) -Make a page for the Absorbed Realm, and explain what it is. (Yee-haw!) -Color Carbon. (And I think it looks pretty good.) '''-'''Organize the Talk Page. It's a mess, and I think it'd be cool if there were different sections. (Ex: Notices, Brainstorming, Unrelated Stuff, Forum Games, etc) (It's finished! You should check it out!) -Make a Mascotian Calendar page. (I made it, but it needs more work.) -Update the character buttons on the front page. (And updated they are!) -Update Mascotia page... I mean seriously, what a mess! Time to give the regions their own pages. (12/12 parts finished.) (YEEHA! Finally done!) -Upload some of my sketches and drawings, maybe make a blog post for 'em. (I suppose I've done that as well.) -Better explain Mascotia and just about everything about it. (Took long enough...) -Draw up Species ideas for Race6000's Anger. (Finito) -Create a tagging list. (Done and done.) -Create an infobox tutorial. (About freaking time...) -Add icons for the rest of the Elements. (Complete!) -Make a new background for the wiki. Those bubbles are okay and all, but we can do better. (PitchBlackPheonix has it covered.) -Draw up Disc Mascotia (Made a very basic version.) -Rough Draft made of Sherm, Ichthy, Kenthrn, Henry the Evil Mailman, Inie, Niki, Red Lantern (Hopefully they're good enough) -Trace over rough drafts of Sherm, Ichthy, Kenthrn (Gotta color Kenthrn now.) -Color traced Sherm, Ichthy (Still have quite a few to go.) -Draw up a more detailed Disc Mascotia (It is quite fancy, no?) -Trace and color Fuze and Pluto (Jeremy aka FLUDDZONE has it covered. =D ) ---- Remind me if I need to add more. Pettamapossum (talk) 16:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Pettamapossum